The bunny doctor is in
by loveydovey14
Summary: Sophie goes for a walk in the woods after arguing with Jamie and gets mugged and beaten. Bunnymund can't just leave her there, can he? He takes her back to the Warren and finds out what caused her to be in such a horrible state, and why she fought with Jamie. A cute little story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Rise of the Guardians fic after seeing the movie last week with my friends. And I have to say, Bunnymund is my favorite character, PERIOD. He is so badass and I love the accent! I thought him and Sophie were so cute together, so I compulsively had to write this. **

**Not a romance story, just something cute.**

**Please enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated, but please, no mean comments.**

**BUNNYMUND FOREVER!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sophie marvelled at all the white snow glittering around her. It rested on the ground and made tree branches wilt. She had happily admired the scenery around her and maybe stopped to follow some animal tracks. She would have normally loved to take a walk in the lovely winter woods for no reason, but for now, Sophie had needed this time alone. Earlier that day she had gotten into a heated argument with Jamie. Her now teenage brother had gotten protective of her during the winter, due to the fact that someone had told him when he was a kid a story of how long ago a little girl had nearly fallen through a frozen lake. Jeez, how likely was it that would happen to her? Jamie had shouted "no" over and over until Sophie ran upstairs and snuck out her bedroom and set off for the woods.

Sophie was having a lovely time by herself just walking along. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, three tall men popped out from behind the trees and two of them grabbed her. The last thing she saw was a fist heading for her face, pain engulfing her body, and then...black. Empty blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Crikey, can't that kid give me a bloody break?" Bunnymund groaned as he hopped through the snow. It was six weeks before Easter, and Jack had made the snow last longer than usual. _Again._ He knew very well that the guardian of fun loved to make it snow as much as possible and make it last as long as possible, specifically to annoy the egg-bringing rabbit. The wind blew, ruffling his blue fur and making his long ears flatten. The Australian Pooka did not like the cold. He preffered warm, spring weather. So the sooner he got back to the Warren, the better.

Bunnymund picked up the pace and hopped forward, the snow muffling sound and his large feet leaving tracks. As he jumped over a log, something made him come to a halt. Turning around, he saw a peculiar sight. A heap, a human body laying in the snow. The body was definitely female, and a small child, at that. He stepped closer and recognized the head of messy blonde hair. Cautiously reaching out a paw, he turned the head to see the girl's face. Bunnymund almost...no, he DID gasp.

Sophie.

The little girl's face was adorned with bruises, a bloody nose, a split lip, and her left eye, usually wide with childish delight, was swollen shut from an ugly black eye. The snow around her was splattered red with her blood. Bunnymund had not seen her since she was about four, and he estimated she was around nine or ten by now. But he had thought of her often. What on earth happened to her? How long had she been out here? Whatever happened, Bunny knew for sure she needed medical attention. _NOW_.

Crouching down, he very carefully picked up Sophie's body in his strong arms. He held her top half with his left arm, and wrapped his right under her knees. He held her close to his furry chest for extra security, and as a concerned effort to get her a bit warmer. Fur was very warm, after all. Her head rested against his chest right where his heart was, and Bunnymund assumed she could hear the beat. This was confirmed when Sophie let out a small whimper. Good, at least she was conscious.

"Don't worry ya little ankle-biter," he assured. "Doctor Bunny is gonna make you all right." Of course, in a normal circumstance, he wouldn't have used the word doctor. But for Sophie, whom he had a soft spot for, he could be playful around her.

Tapping the ground with his foot, the snow sank inward and a tunnel formed. Without hesitation, the Pooka jumped down and closed the tunnel, leaving a pink flower where the entrance once was.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, chapter one! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, and who is now following this story. That was fast. Thanks everyone.**

**Okey-dokey then, chapter two!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bunnymund hopped as fast as he could down the tunnel careful to not hurt the delicate bundle in his arms any more than she already was. Underground it was cold (thanks in part to Jack) but not nearly as cold as up above. Bounding left and right, Bunnymund focused on the tunnel until a beam of light hit his face. Jumping up, he exited the tunnel and landed on solid, grassy ground. The hole behind him closed and a daisy popped up from the soil. The Warren was bright with spring colors. Thick, tall trees full with green leaves, flowers of nearly every kind, and a technicolor river flowed through.

Bunnymund looked at Sophie, still knocked out, then something hit his foot. Looking down, a small egg with scrawny little legs made squeaking noises. It was quickly joined by two dozen others who gathered around to welcome home their master and leader.

"Rack off, ya drongos!" Bunny scolded, stepping over them carefully. "I don't have time for ya." The eggs were puzzled. No time? But Easter was meerley weeks away! They needed to get dyed and prepared before they spoiled. And what was he holding?

Bunnymund found the softest patch of tall grass he could find and set Sophie down on it. She lay limp like a rag doll that was tossed aside. Looking her over, she was mostly bruised on her face, but to make sure, Bunnymund unzipped her soaked winter jacket and took it off tossing it onto the branch of a nearby tree to dry. He carefully lifted the little child's shirt just enough to get a look at her lower torso. A huge bruise was just above her hip and was a hideous shade of purple. Bunnymund almost shuddered.

The little eggs toddled towards him despite their orders and gathered around. The Pooka got up and hopped to the cave where his den was. The eggs got closer to Sophie, who suddenly let out a gasp, and her eyes fluttered open. The eggs scattered as she looked around. This all seemed familiar. Where had she seen all this before? The colors, the sights, the smell of spring flowers. Sophie had a very dim memory of all this, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

A large figure emerged from the cave and stepped into the light. Sophie gasped again. Bunnymund had gotten some cotton and bottles of natural tonics. He marched up to Sophie.

"G'day, love. Remember me?"

Sophie froze at the sight of this giant bunny standing in front of her. He peered his gentle green eyes into hers, and gave a lopsided grin. Sophie was at a loss for words. He did seem familiar. Somehow. Then it hit her. A memory that must have been burried deep in her subconscious came to the front of her mind. Giant bunny...bright colorful world...walking eggs...Australian accent...could he be...?

"The Easter Bunny?" she said at last.

"There ya go." Bunnymund knelt down to meet her astonished gaze. "I knew you'd remember me, Sophie."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You're injured. I couldn't leave you there to freeze." The Pooka popped the cork off a bottle of tonic, placed the cotton ball on top of the hole, dumped it down and let it soak in the medicine.

"What's in that stuff?" Sophie asked curiously, not taking her eyes off of her savior.

"Pollen, honey, morning dew and ground up flowers. Good for cuts and bruises."

Bunnymund held up the cottonball close to Sophie's face, but she drew back eyeing him cautiously.

"S'alright, it won't sting. Don't you trust me?"

The tone in his voice, calm and confident, assured her. Yes, she could trust him. Sophie leaned forward and let the Easter Bunny dab the spongey cotton on her face, starting on her black eye, which he hadn't noticed had a large cut under it. He gently prodded it on the purple skin, careful to not get any in her eye. The sweet smell of the tonic made Sophie relax a little. It was definitely better than the medicine she was forced to take at home. Didn't hurt a bit.

As Bunnymund worked his was down to her nose that was caked in dry blood, he asked her "So how'd you get like this anyway, you little ankle-biter?"

Ankle-biter. Now Sophie really remembered him.

"I was arguing with my brother Jamie earlier. He wouldn't let me go for a walk in the forest alone, so I snuck out. Then three men jumped me and beat me up. I did have ten dollars on me because I planned to buy some hot chocolate."

"Crikey, that's awful." Bunnymund arched an eyebrow. "Jamie won't let you go out alone?"

Sophie sighed. "Yeah, ever since I was little, he get's really protective of me during the winter."

"Why's that?"

"Someone told him that, like, three-hundred years ago, a girl almost fell into a frozen pond when the ice cracked. I guess he's just worried it'll happen to me."

Bunnymund took the cotton away from her face and groaned. "Jack."

"Huh?"

"Jack Frost. Hasn't Jamie told you about him?"

"Yeah, he talks about him every winter. I believe in him, but I've never seen him. He told Jamie that story?"

Bunnymund stood up tall looking down at her short stature. "It happened to him."

Suddenly, there was a chorus of loud sqeaks and three dozen eggs crouched around Bunnymund's large feet.

"What? What is it?"

A whooshing sound came from one of the caves. A cold wind blew into the Warren, and several snowflakes blew in through the entrance. One landed on Sophie's nose, and another landed between Bunnmund's eyes.

"Oh, speak of the Devil..." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, a teenage boy surfed out of the cave on a wave of ice he seemed to be creating and controling. He was a lean, tall boy, around maybe eighteen. His skin was pale, his hair was silver-white, and he wore a blue hoodie, ragged pants and no shoes. He carried a wooden staff like a shepard's cane. This was the spirit of winter and the Guardian of fun, Jack Frost. Sophie's eyes followed him as he darted back and forth around the Warren. Bunnymund looked less than amused.

"Whoohoo! Oh, Bunny, you gotta try this!" Jack landed gracefully on the ground by making a runway of ice and sliding up to the angry Easter Bunny.

"Jack, you know how long it takes to melt this ice down here!" Bunnymund yelled, making Sophie shrink back in her grassy bed. "But I don't have time for you, I've got other business."

Bunnymund stepped aside and revealed the trembling Sophie.

"Sophie?" Jack gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's been like, five years! What happened to you?" He looked back at his fellow guardian.

"She was mugged in the forest. Couldn't let her freeze out there, there's so much _snow_, you know." Bunnymund stepped to Sophie's side and placed a paw around her back. "Says she got in an argument with Jamie, too."

Jack knelt to her height. "An argument? Over what?"

Sophie explained how her brother had gotten protective over her through the years, how he wouldn't let her go out alone, and how she ended up sneaking out. Jack had a look of guilt on his face. Once she finished, Jack sighed.

"Jamie won't let you go out alone because of what I told him?" Sophie nodded.

"Bunny said that this...happened to you?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed again. "I used to be a kid, like you. I had a little sister. One day we went ice skating, but the ice wasn't sturdy enough, and she almost fell in, but I pulled her out of the way in time. Unfortunately, I fell through the ice and drowned. The Man in the Moon ressurected me as who I am today for my act of heroism. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. But you know, a lot of big brothers do get protective of their sisters. He only wants you to be safe."

Jack gave her a serious gaze. It was rare the teenaged guardian looked serious.

"If he had gone with you, you may not have gotten mugged. Or if you had just respected his concern for you." Sophie looked down out of guilt.

"I know having someone who is overprotective sometimes is a total pain, but he loves you, and he just wants you to be safe."

Sophie sighed. "When he sees me like this when I get home, he'll flip and never let me go anywhere again."

Bunnymund took a paw and lifted Sophie's chin to meet his face. "I don't know about that, you little ankle-biter. Take a look." He gestured to the river where the colors separated to make a patch of just clear water. Sophie looked down and saw her bruises and cuts had completely vanished! She looked as though she had never been attacked! Looking back at Bunnymund, she ran to him and embraced him around his waist, leaving him surprised and yet a little pleased.

"Thank you."

Bunnymund put a paw on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Alright," Jack said. "Are you ready to go home and apologize to Jamie?"

Sophie pulled away from her giant bunny friend. "Yes."

"We won't be needing you anymore, Frostbite. G'day." Bunnymund waved Jack off, and with a quick lash with his staff, a solid stream of ice carried him high into the sky and out the Warren. He looked back and gave a wink to the bewildered Sophie. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, and tapped the ground. Once again, a tunnel appeared. Sophie half-expected Bunnymund to tell her to get on his back or something, but instead, to her mild surprise, he scooped her up again in his arms, and jumped down the tunnel. Closing it, a petunia popped up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I'll post the final chapter soon. Thanks to everyone again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Thanks again. Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bounding left and right, up and down, Sophie hung on tightly to the hopping Pooka down the long tunnel. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck while he carried her bridal style. Sophie went "Oompf!" every once in a while. Her face pressed against his shoulder, Bunnymund kept hopping until he finally emerged from the underground and landed on flat snow, closing the tunnel and making a daffodil spring up through the fine, white ice. The sudden exposure to light made Sophie slit her eyes briefly, then opened them as wide as the usually are. The tunnel travel had only taken about five minutes, and Sophie wished it would have lasted longer so she could stay in the arms of her big, fluffy hero for just a bit more time.

Bunnymund didn't set her down though. They were back in the forest where he found her. Looking left and right, and seeing no one about, Bunnymund lept through the snow gracefully. Sophie watched the beautiful scenery speed by her. She bounced up and down in his furry arms as he grunted a little, grumbling to himself about making Jack pay for making him lose all sensation in his feet.

"Alright, we're here." Bunnymund hopped over the fence and ducked behind a bush. Sophie recognized the place as her own backyard. Bunnymund set her down at last, which made Sophie a little sad, but she was happy she was home. God knows how long she was out, Jamie must be worried about her.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and bringing me back." Sophie smiled her sweetest smile and widened her green eyes. Bunnymund crouched a little to meet those dazzling eyes.

"You're welcome, you little ankle-biter." He reached a paw out and brushed a lock of the girl's blonde hair out of her face. "You better get inside and patch things up with your brother before he goes fruit-loops. Take care."

Sophie closed the space between them with a tight hug, nuzzling into the puff of his chest. Bunnymund paused for a second, then he gladly hugged her back. They separated after thirty seconds. Sophie ran out of the bushes and headed towards the house, when she stopped and looked back to the Pooka.

"Will I see you on Easter?"

"Maybe I'll leave a special egg for you to find." Bunnymund said knowingly.

"What about next Easter?"

Bunnymund chuckled softly. "We'll see."

Sophie smiled and waved before she ran into the house. Bunnymund congradulated himself on a good job. _Let's see Frostbite handle a situation like this,_ he thought. It was funny, though. While he did not like to see the little girl in bad shape like she was earlier, the whole experience was...rewarding. Since the battle with Pitch, he had learned to be more playful around children, but now, he took care of one. Helped somebody he cared about in her time of need. He made a silent vow right there that is Sophie ever needed his help again, he would put everything aside to help her.

Bunnymund was no longer just the Guardian of hope, he was now Sophie's guardian.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's rather short, but as an amatuer writer, I'm not very inclined to long stories. A billion thanks to all of you wonderful peoples out there!**


End file.
